Rejeitada
by Erica W. M
Summary: Estou me sentindo rejeitada, voce não da valor ao meu amor e eu nao sei por quanto tempo conseguirei alcançar isso de você. NejxTen Um pequeno SPOILER


**_Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem são do tio KISHI_**

**_Minha segunda NejXTen... Sempre tristes... Mas é que esse casal me passa isso, pelo fato do Neji ter essa aparencia fria._**

**_Espero que gostem..._**

**_Se nao... tenho otimas fic nos meus favoritos._**

**_Por favor... review :(_**

**_0ox0ox0xox0ox0xo0x0x0ox_**

O corpo de Tenten estava quente e úmido, o suor fazendo com que, os cabelos castanhos se grudassem em sua testa, enquanto ela se aconchegava ao peito dele, buscando um pouco de sentimento em Neji.

- Chega Tenten!

Neji afastou Tenten de seu corpo sem se importar com as lagrimas que enchiam os olhos da morena.

- Por que você faz isso comigo?!

Ele estava se levantando da cama e estava de costa para ela. Odiava conversas sobre relacionamento... Eram inúteis e só traziam aborrecimento.

- O que Tenten?

- Nada Neji... É só isso que eu sou não é...

- Do que é que você ta falando?!

- Prefiro que você vá embora!

- Como...

- Por favor

A voz de Tenten se reduzia a um suave murmurar, seu coração doía... Neji a estava matando-a e não sabia. Mas o que fazer pra que ele entendesse isso?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O dia havia amanhecido e Neji continuava a olhar a brisa que balançava a copa das arvores... Não que isso despertasse algum sentimento nele. Tenten o havia expulsado e isso o tinha deixado irritado, mas seria ela que viria buscá-lo...

Em um esgar, que para Neji era considerado um sorriso, ele finalmente voltou sua atenção para Hinata que esperava pacientemente.

- Ate que enfim ni-san!

- O que você quer comigo Hinata? Não tem nenhuma missão pra cumprir?

- Você sabe que odeio quando você me trata assim! Não somos mais crianças faz um tempo se você não percebeu?!

Hinata há muito havia deixado de ser aquela garota boba que gaguejava a um simples olhar sobre ela. Agora era a confiante Sra. Uchiha. Ela Sasuke haviam se casado há uns 3 meses e o comportamento da prima se tornava cada vez mais irritante, assim como o Uchiha.

- O que você quer?

- O que aconteceu entre você a Tenten?

- Como assim?

- Vocês estão namorando?

- Hum...

- Ni-san! Me responda!

- Mais ou menos isso...

- Como você namora mais ou menos uma pessoa NEJI! Você esta brincando com a Tenten!!

- Chega! Saia daqui Hinata!

- Não!

- AGORA!

Apesar de tudo... Quando primo falava mais grosso e baixo ele se tornava assustador e Hinata ainda o temia.

- O-ok!

- Eu espero que minha esposa estaja gaguejando porque se engasgau Hyuuga e não que você esteja atormentando ela.

- Acho bom você tirar sua esposa das minhas vistas Uchiha, porque ela ta passando dos limites e mesmo que seja minha prima...

Hinata odiava se passar por fraca em frente à Sasuke, ele que fora o responsável pelo seu fortalecimento e não daria mostras de insegurança.

- E-espero que você saiba o que esta fazendo Ni-san... Tenten é muito sozinha e não merece que você a jogue na escuridão quando ela não tem ninguém para tirá-la de lá,

- Vamos Hinata... Deixe o insuportável do seu primo...

Apesar da briga Hinata se aproximou de Neji e depositou um beijo suave em sua face.

- Tchau Ni-san.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A noite passava lentamente e ela sabia que ele não viria procura - lá, enquanto seu corpo pudesse agüentar sem sexo. Para Neji era um corpo quente como o qualquer um, ele só não precisava paga-lá. Ela se sentia a cada dia pior, mas Neji era sua droga... Era viciada nele, em seu cheiro, até mesmo em seus olhos perolados frios como gelo.

Suas amigas estavam se casando aos poucos, primeiro Ino e Gaara há um ano, Hinata e Sasuke há 3 meses e no final do mês seguinte seria Shikamaru e Temari... E ela nem ao menos era namorada oficial de Neji... Não saiam juntos, não trabalhavam mais juntos agora que ele era um ANBU... Quando todos os amigos saiam juntos Tenten estava sempre sozinha mesmo que Neji estivesse presente e que todos soubessem que eram amantes, pois era isso que eram... AMANTES e nada mais.

Tenten encolheu-se e chorou pensando nos pais mortos há tanto tempo. Queria tanto que sua mãe estivesse ali para ajudá-la a suportar a dor do amor não correspondido.

Neji se revirava em sua cama sem encontrar posição confortável ou que aquece-se seu corpo. Odiava-se por sentir a falta dela, ela o tornava fraco por isso.

Sasuke observava Hinata pentear os cabelos, ela fazia toda vez que algo a perturbava.

- Vem para cama logo Hime, assim você me conta o que ta acontecendo.

- To preocupada com o ni-san e a Tenten... Minha amiga ta sofrendo muito.

- Venha Hime, quero você nos meus braços!

Hinata levantou da penteadeira e dirigiu-se a cama com um sorriso maroto, subindo no colo do marido e beijando-o vagarosamente. Sasuke separou-se de Hinata e olhou firmemente em seus olhos.

- Conte-me Hime! Depois podemos faremos amor até o amanhecer...

- Ai Sasuke... Hinata corou.

Ela deitou-se entre os braços dele e começou a contar seu ponto de vista sobre o romance do primo e o quanto estava preocupada com o mal que fazia a sua amiga.

- Hime... Você sempre me disse que seu primo É frio, se Tenten o conhecesse tanto deveria saber como ele é.

- Sasuke, olhe nossa historia... Quem diria um dia que poderíamos estar casados EU e VOCE. Os opostos se atraem... E como você fez comigo... Quando se ama um tem que dar apoio ao outro... Mas Neji não se permite amar e ele esta sugando o amor de Tenten e junto com ele sua vida.

- Hime avise-a e esteja lá para ajudá-la quando isso for preciso... Agora...

Sasuke virou Hinata em seu braços, deitando-a suavemente na cama, beijando seus lábios enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de sua esposa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Um mês havia se passado e Tenten se afundava em sua tristeza, já não se alimentava e saia da cama por pura força de vontade, porque seu corpo já não tinha mais forças, procurava se livrar dessa tristeza ficando na companhia de outras pessoas para que seus pensamentos não se perdessem, mas não estava adiantando e já não sabia mais o que fazer.

Suas missões eram curtas nunca há afastando tempo o bastante da vila, nem longe o bastante para se perder no caminho.

Agora estava parada em frente à sala da Hokage, sem a mínimo idéia do porque, mas sabia que boas noticias não viriam.

- Entre!

- Hai! Bom dia!

- Sente-se Tenten!

- O que houve sra.?

- Você vai ser retirada das missões Tenten!

- Mas Tsunade-sama...

- Você deixou de se importar... E um ninja quando deixa de se importar se torna um ninja morto!

- Hai! E agora o que farei?!

- Ajudará Sakura no hospital.

- Hai! Posso falar com Lee?

- Sim. Retire-se.

Tenten se dirigiu aos portões de Konoha para se despedir de seu amigo, mas ao chegar lá seu substituto já estava lá e provavelmente já sabia a novidade.

- Tenten?! O que esta contecendo?

- Agora não terá que se preocupar com a minha vida também Lee, esforce-se e logo será o um dos melhores jounnin dessa vila.

- Tenten... Mas quem cuidara de você agora?

- Não se preocupe Lee, ela estará com a Sakura.

- Oi Naruto!

Naruto acenou, não era mais aquele garoto esfuziante... A morte de Jiraya e a eterna crise de seu relacionamento com Sakura acabaram por sugar seu excesso de animo.

- Tenten...

- Lee, eu vou ficar bem...

Lee a olhou firmemente nos olhos e se foi com Naruto.

Tenten ficou a pensar o que faria, já que não estaria mais nas missões. Foi andando sem rumo e acabou por voltar para o prédio da Hokage, pediria um conselho. Estava chegando à porta, sem prestar muita atenção, quando esbarrou em algo sólido e com um perfume muito familiar.

- Ne-neji...

Tenten tremia dos pés a cabeça. Estava completamente acabada, magra como uma vassoura, pálida como um fantasma, seu rosto marcado por olheiras como se fosse um guaxinim... Agora nem o corpo ele iria querer mais

- Tenten?!

Ele a olhava espantado. Estaria doente? Tinha vindo até a Hokage justamente para perguntar sobre ela, afinal Lee tinha contado o quão descuidada ela havia se tornado e quantas vezes quase havia morrido nesse mês.

- Venha!

Neji a puxou pelo braço, dando meia volta no corredor, descendo as escadas e a arrastando Tenten para uma sala no piso inferior.

- Onde estamos?

- A sala de descanso.

NEji foi ate a porta e trancou-a, virou-se e ficou olhando para ela, enquanto ela olhava para o chão.

- O que você quer Neji?

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu-eu estive doente por um tempo.

- Mentira! O que aconteceu com você Tenten, cadê sua vida, seu brilho, sua raiva por eu me sentir melhor...

- Por que você...

- Responda!!

- Não grite, por favor!

Tenten queria poder gritar que era ele que a estava matando, negando seu amor, fazendo a sofrer... Mas ai, seria fazer a única coisa que nunca tinha feito... Declarar seu amor por ele diretamente. E bem... Talvez funcionasse?

- Eu...

Neji se aproximou dela e a pegou pelos ombros sacudindo!

- Fale! Porque você esta desse jeito?

- POR VOCE!!

Seus olhos estavam marejados e seus ombros doloridos, seu corpo estava fraco e não agüentava enfrentar Neji emocionalmente.

Neji a soltou e Tenten caiu no chão o rosto coberto pelas mãos o corpo tremendo.

- EU?

- Droga! Você sempre soube! Por que você acha que eu fui para cama com você Neji?!

- Por queria?!

- Neji você me conhece desde que tínhamos 12 anos, Você acha mesmo que eu iria para cama com você, só porque de repente senti um tesão incontrolável que não podia me manter longe da sua cama? Eu era VIRGEM Neji! Você foi meu primeiro homem e em dois anos continua sendo o único!

Sua palidez tinha desaparecido, estava vermelha e embora continuasse ajoelhada no chão sua respiração estava ofegante como se estivesse correndo pelo quarto.

- Tenten respire...

- Eu estou...

- Sua idiota! Desmaiou.

Neji a pegou no colo, estava leve como uma pluma e respirando pesadamente. Estava sentado no corredor esperando enquanto medico a olhava.

- Pronto sr. Hyuuga.

- Como ela esta?

- Sinceramente não sei como ainda estava andando, esta anêmica, abaixo do peso...

- OK, ok. Ela esta acordada? Posso falar com ela?

- Sim, só não a deixe muito agitada, poderá ir pra casa ainda hoje. Precisara de alguém que a vigie, pois tem que se alimentar.

- Providenciarei.

Neji entrou no quarto, vendo uma Tenten muito pálida, de olhos fechados respirando lentamente,

- O que você fez com você mesma?

- Me apaixonei por você!

- Porque Tenten?

- Não sei Neji... Mas você não sentiu minha falta?

- ...

- Não fiz diferença nenhuma? Nem no sexo?

- Para Tenten!

Ela virou para o outro lado e fechou os olhos novamente. De repente sentiu um beijo em sua nuca. Neji estava debruçado sobre ele a testa encostada em seus cabelos que haviam sido soltos por uma das enfermeiras.

- Não consegui tocar outra mulher... E não foi falta de tentativa.

- Nem comigo doente você sabe ser gentil.

- Eu não sou assim e nem nunca fui.

Neji tocou os cabelos de Tenten, estavam maiores do que jamais havia visto e gostava deles assim. Virou o rosto pálido para si olhando-a nos olhos.

- Você sabe que eu sou frio, ranzinza e...

- Detesta admitir que é humano e tem sentimentos,

- Isso também...

Os olhos de Tenten faiscaram... O brilho da vida, enfim estava começando a voltar a seus olhos.

- Será que você pode aprender a me tratar com carinho Neji? Mesmo que seja assim, somente quando estivermos sozinhos?

- Eu não sou uma pessoa naturalmente carinhosa Tenten...

Ele abaixou o rosto e beijou-a delicadamente nos lábios. Ambos sorriram... Se é que é possível Hyuuga Neji sorrir.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
